drakegrahamfandomcom-20200213-history
We'll Be Fine
A Single off of Drake's Take Care Album. Lyrics 1 Yeah, never thoughts of suicide, I'm too alive But I still treat it likes it's do or die Even though dying isn't in the plans, But neither was making it and here I am In the presidential do you like your new room? Always presidential and tonight's no blue moon Since I saw Aaliyah's precious life go too soon, She deserve the credit for how I'm about to get it That's why I got a new dumb thing moving through the street Got a new condo, move it to the beach Heard Nicki just bought a brand new crib Goddamn man she's beauty and the beast (Lord) Seems like yesterday that I was up and coming Still so young that I ain't had enough of nothing The fam here, the drink here, the girls here? Well fuck let's get it then Hook I'm trying to let go of the past Should we make this one a double? You ain't even gotta ask, ah Because it's hard to say no, say no Yeah it's hard to say no Are you down, are you down? Yea you all the way down, every time Am I down, am I down? Yea I'm all the way down, we'll be fine Are you down, are you down? Yea you all the way down, every time Am I down, am I down? Yea I'm all the way down, we'll be fine 2 Used to make us proud we had dreams of getting bigger man Loved you until now, but now I'm the nigga man You keep talking that "You was this and you had this And you deserve some fucking credit how did anyone forget it." Got a show up in your city, yo girl is in the line And the line around the corner it's my motherfucking time You should take it as a sign, man I got it right now. I wouldn't doubt it cause these bitches all about it right now Let's be real about this shit, can I take you home? Or come to where you stay? Do you live on your own? I heard you got your ways, I never would have known She said "you're such a dog" I said "you're such a bone." I've been everywhere, where you know me from? These days women give it to me like they owe me one But they crave attention though they always saying "Show me something." But girl you ain't the only one that's trying to be the only one At least I admit that, if you get that, and you with that Then fuck let's get it then Hook I'm trying to let go of the past Should we make this one a double? You ain't even gotta ask, ah Because it's hard to say no, say no Yeah it's hard to say no Are you down, are you down? Yea you all the way down, every time Am I down, am I down? Yea I'm all the way down, we'll be fine Are you down, are you down? Yea you all the way down, every time Am I down, am I down? Yea I'm all the way down, we'll be fine Birdman Yeah, Drizzy. Yo turn nigga! Take care of the business nigga (shine on these niggas) Give these niggas the business nigga! Kill spray anything in the way. nigga, fuck em! We don't love em! Yeah, it's just that uptown gangsta shit Toronto, stand up for one of the realest niggas, Drizzy, with the realest flow Toast to this gangsta shit. OVO-YMCMB You understand me? Playing with these motherfucking millions like they ain't nothing Rubber band stacks. That YMCMB shit nigga. Flashy lifestyle One hundred Video Category:Singles Category:Take Care Singles